Mask
by CaptainCrimson
Summary: Oneshot. Prologue to The Unicorn. Who is Jack Sparrow? Where did he come from? And why did he become a pirate? What secrets is he hiding? Is he really as crazy as he seems? Or just heartbroken...


_**Okay. This is a One shot. Its about Jacks life before he became a pirate. Its basically a Prologue to My story The Unicorn. Its written in a very strange and straightforward way. There is hardly any descriptive detail. I just had to get it out of my system! Enjoy! Then read the Unicorn! Tehehe!**_

_**TA**_

_**Captain Anna**_

The day had been warm. So warm. Especially for the time of year. England was normally so damp. Pearl had taken him on a long walk through the parks. The trees were budding. The child stared in awe at the wonders of new life. Spring was like a miracle.

On the walk back home, the child watched his mother. She was so beautiful. Her long black hair hung to the small of her back. She always wore it down.

She must've felt his eyes on her because she looked down to meet his gaze. Black eyes. Dark and bottomless. The child smiled at her and she smiled back.

Upon reaching the large house the child was sent to his nurse. She cleaned him up and sent him to dinner. He sat with his back straight and his mouth still. He did not speak unless he was spoken to. His father gazed at him hard. Confusion filled the child's young heart. His father seemed to hate him. Though the child was only nine years of age. What had he done to deserve such coldness?

His mother loved him. He knew this. So he kept going, in the shadow of her love.

**Six years later.**

Fifteen. Yes, he was fifteen. There he stood, dark, wavy hair pulled back into a sleek ponytail. The sky was dark. He stood still, staring.

Pearl cried.

The boy didn't understand why. His father had been such a cruel man. The boy felt nothing. His heart was barely touched by the death. Perhaps his only reason of feeling was guilt. Guilt for not caring. But why should he care? That man had never cared for him. Not once.

At least, he'd never shown it.

The casket was lowered. Now to be buried. He must take his mother home.

Sleep came easily. Though a sick dread had formed in his stomach. Something was wrong. Something was so very wrong. But the boy knew not what it was. So what could he do?

He'd kissed his mother goodnight. She made no response. He'd told her he loved her and that it would be alright. No response. Her eyes were glazed and hollow.

Perhaps she would be better tomorrow.

Tomorrow.

An urgent feeling fell over him. He had to get to her. He rushed to her room. She slept?

He touched her pale face and jumped away with a cry.

Icy cold. Her skin was cold.

"Mother?" He cried. No response.

She was gone.

Tears slid down the boys face. What could he do? He couldn't stay here! They'd send him to an orphanage. He couldn't live like that. No...he had to run away.

He pulled on his warmest clothes and headed for the docks. Where else was he to go?

A man was there, eyeing him strangely.

"Boy? What are ye doin' 'ere?"

"I need a job." The boy said the words before he realized what they meant.

"Can ye sail?" The man asked.

"I can learn." The boy glanced at the magnificent ship before him. Yes, he could learn.

"Alright" The man ushered him aboard.

They sailed. He cried as he watched England disappear. How could she be gone? His lovely, beautiful, precious mother. He'd loved her so much. He cried harder.

Then he stopped. He never cried again.

**Six years later.**

Twenty One. Yes. He was twenty one. His hands ran over the wheel of his newly acquired vessel.

The Black Pearl. After his mother.

He touched the ship as he would her. His lovely mother. He still missed her. She would forever be in his heart. Though he had now defied everything she had taught him of right and wrong. Perhaps it was revenge. Revenge for her leaving him so early in life.

The Black Pearl sailed. Her captain hiding behind a drunken mask, away from the real world. He hid for the sake of his heart. Broken, it truly was. Though he could not show it. Not to anyone. Tears were illegal. Love was illegal. Drunken stupor, though it was a lie, was his only mask...and he would hide forever...

Or would he?

_**Please Review!**_

_**Thanks**_


End file.
